FwPC05
, dubbed Is It Over Yet? in the edited English dub, is the 5th episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 5th episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Pisard is given his final chance to defeat Pretty Cure, so he attempts to seperate the girls. '' Synopsis Mepple begins to compliment Nagisa on her looks as she gets dressed for the day, in order to goad her into giving him breakfast. She summons Omp on the Card Commune, who gives Mepple his 'Kitsune Udon' after two failed attempts with Natto and Rice Omelette. Nagisa calls him spoiled, but Mepple prefers to be labeled a 'domineering husband' instead, future husband to Mipple. In the Dotsuku Zone, Pisard pleads with the Evil King to give him another chance to defeat Pretty Cure. The Evil King is very upset by all of Pisard's failures but agrees to give him one more chance. He walks past a conference table where the other villains are discussing who will go next. Their lack of respect and condescending tone causes him to grow further angered. Mepple requests to be taken to Honoka's house so that he can see Mipple, attempting to kiss up to Nagisa so that she will take him there. But when she refuses he makes fun of her for not having a boyfriend when she sees the soccer player from before pass by and she puts him away to greet him and say introduce herself. He thanks her for returning his ball and explains that he has a practice game he is heading to, then he takes off. Mepple continues to tease Nagisa, who states that she doesn't even known his name- just that he's an upperclassman. She heads to the Yukishiro household, where Honoka, Mipple, and Chuutaro have come out to greet them. The girls and fairies go to a nearby park and sit down to give Mepple and Mipple some time together to play on the playground. Nagisa and Honoka begin discussing their lack of a boyfriend when suddenly, their faeries express concern believing a dangerous presence is coming. The girls think it's Pisard, but it turns out to be two older teens who have taken an affection to them. The two boys try to grab the girls but startled by their attitudes, Honoka tells them off and Nagisa takes her hand to lead her away from the park. The girls start to get hungry, and discuss where they should eat. Honoka makes fun of Nagisa for listing foods that end in '-yaki', giving Nagisa an idea to take her out for some takoyaki. Nagisa introduces Honoka to Fujita Akane for the first time, a former lacrosse player at Verone and owner of the Tako Cafe. Honoka lends Nagisa a handkerchief and after finishing their food, they head off to the mall. Nagisa decies to try on some clothes although she doesn't have the money to buy any, and once they are done they decide to part ways. Mipple notices on the way back that Pisard is following Honoka, and she runs to a currently unoccupied construction site where Pisard demands she hands over the Prism Stone that Mipple has. She refuses and he manages to get her away from Honoka, but she refuses to back down. As this is going on, a worried Nagisa and Mepple grow concerned after they head back to the Yukishiro household to return her handkerchief and find out she's not home. Wondering what happened to her, Nagisa begins to search by first visiting places Honoka likes but she finds nothing. But just as Pisard prepares to attack her, Nagisa comes to her rescue. The girls are surprised when he hands over Mipple, deciding to make it a fair fight between them and he allows them to transform. The girls note that something is off about him but they waste to no transforming to begin fighting. After a long battle, Cure Black and Cure White defeat Pisard once and for all with Marble Screw. Pisard returns to the darkness, and leaves behind the Emerald Prism Stone. As they observe it, Nagisa believes that this is only the beginning of their troubles. Major Events *Pisard is defeated for the final time and returns to the darkness from where he came. *Nagisa and Honoka start to bond after spending time together, but there is a rift over their differences that will be explored in a later episode. *The other villains from the Dotsuku Zone make their first appearance. *Fujita Akane makes her first appearance Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple Villains *Pisard *Poisony *Ilkubo *Kiriya *Gekidrago *Evil King Secondary Characters *Fujita Akane *Fujimura Shougo *Yukishiro Sanae *Chuutaro Trivia *The Singaporean English title of the episode is '''Totally Nasty! The Desperate Pisard'. *The scenes where Nagisa and Honoka swipe their cards to transform and Cure White does a flip are re-used in episode 11. *Akane is shown to be conscious about her age, refusing to state or make reference to it. *Mepple states that he plans to get married to Mipple. *This is the first episode of the season not to have a Zakenna appear. *On the way to lunch, Mepple warns of a 'dangerous presence' nearby. It turns out to be two older teens who are trying to hit on Nagisa and Honoka for romantic purposes, only to be scared away by the latter. In the English dub, the context surrounding this altercation was changed so that the two boys claimed the park to be their 'turf' or property, prompting them to try and force the girls out. *'DANZEN! Futari wa Pretty Cure' has its instrumental played during the part where Pretty Cure launches their Marble Screw attack against Pisard. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure